


Turning Page.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk - Freeform, if u squint?, keith is sad, lance makes him not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith is hit by a mood swing and wants to be alone, but that just won't do for Lance.Oh, and Keith isn't brooding. Totally not brooding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> does the title have any correlation to the story? debatable. ive been listening to sleeping at last a lot n 'turning page' is also the title of one of their songs (dont sue me pls) n the lyrics do feel a lil bit klance-y and ive not uploaded this ficlet for a few days because I just Couldn't think of a title so shrug, here we are.
> 
> alternatively titled: i was feeling down n relate to keith n was in school so i wrote a fic p much projecting onto keith but its chill bc it turned into a cute klance oneshot n made me feel better
> 
> ive been worried about writing klance accurately a lot since i joined the voltron fandom hence my lack of fics for it (i have a lot in my notes lol they just arent that good) but i liked this one n felt like i got the characterisation okay??
> 
> anyhow. enjoy!

 As the group returned from a Voltron training session, Keith felt his mood change. He wasn't sure why it happened, but he could tell he definitely didn't feel like talking to the group. As they all headed to get some lunch, Keith stayed at the back of the group and eventually turned around and headed towards the hangars. A few minutes later, Lance turned around to talk to Keith, but was met with an empty corridor. He furrowed his brows, but figured he might have gone into his room for a minute before lunch, so turned back around to jump back into conversation.

 

Keith entered the room where his lion sat, and he let out a sigh. He wished he knew what was wrong with himself so he could sort it out instead of moping but he decided to just wait it out and hope he felt better soon. He walked over to Red and climbed all the way up onto the head. He then sat down on Red's nose and looked around at the castle walls around him. Sighing once more, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He then closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. He'd usually hide away by going to train, letting out his emotions in the form of anger, attacking the droid until he couldn't anymore. Lately, however, he didn't need to do that as much as the team were getting closer as paladins and as friends too, and he realised he was generally a lot happier. But sometimes, he found, moods change and you don't know why. You can't fight it out because there's no passionate emotions, and you can't talk it out because there's nothing to talk about. Keith just wanted to sit alone with his thoughts, and his lion.

About ten minutes into lunch, Lance sighed, getting up. The others all looked at him with confusion as he stepped away from the table.

"Keith still isn't here. I'm going to go get him." He answered their unanswered questions and was met with a murmur of agreements as they continued their own conversations.

Lance decided to head to Keith's room first, where he suspected he'd gone to. After knocking on the door and calling his name a few times to receive no answer, he decided to try somewhere else. The training deck. There had been many times when Lance had been wandering and he'd seen Keith in there, and began to catch on to the fact that he obviously went in there a lot to let out some kind of anger, by the way he was fighting. And _no_ , he _definitely_ wasn't watching Keith fight. Lance headed to the deck only to find this place empty too. Sighing, he leant against the wall. There was only so many places in the castle to be, unless he went out in his lion... His lion! Lance grinned to himself and hurried towards the red lion's hangar.

Keith was happy to finally get some time alone. But apparently, his fellow paladin had other ideas for him. As footsteps came into the room, Keith immediately recognised the stride you could literally hear in them as Lance's, and curled in on himself.

"Keith?" Lance called out, hands cupped around his mouth, trying to look around the giant, mechanical lion into the room.

"Keith, I know you're in here! Stop brooding and come for lunch!"

"I'm not brooding." Keith grumbled, causing Lance to smile.

"Sure you're not, buddy." Lance followed the sound of Keith's voice and his eyes landed on him, so he walked over to the lion.

"Red's a bit temperamental, right?" Lance asked, but got no reply. "Just like the paladin, then."

Lance gently patted the leg of the lion. "Nice kitty, I'm just here for Keith." He then began to climb up the side of the lion.

After a moment, Lance finally reached the top, standing on Red's nose, looking down at Keith. "I just climbed your lion, you totally owe me one. Come to lunch?"

If possible at this point, Keith curled in on himself even more. "I didn't ask you to climb my lion."

Lance went quiet for a moment, before sitting down next to Keith. "Alright. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, because everyone curls into a ball to brood on top of their lion when they're feeling great."

"Not brooding." Keith repeated.

"Well then what do you call... This?" Lance helplessly gestured to the whole of Keith.

"Just... Thinking. Deeply."

"Dude, you just defined brooding."

Keith finally looked up, but only to glare at Lance. "No I didn't."

Lance smiled. "But I got you to look at me."

Rolling his eyes, Keith gave in and relaxed his posture a little, but kept his arms wrapped around his knees. "Shut up."

Lance's smile only grew. "So, you gonna tell me what's up now?"

"Honestly nothing. Just a strange mood swing."

"I'm sure I could get your mood to swing the other way." Lance's smile became a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders.

"Did you just try to _flirt_ with my _mood_?" Lance's eyebrow wiggle was enough of an answer for Keith. "You're terrible."

"Maybe, but I see a smile on your face." With his free hand, Lance prodded at Keith's cheek.

Though he rolled his eyes, Keith did begin to smile but quickly turned his head away from Lance. Let that boy win and you wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance laughed softly, gently taking a hold of Keith's chin to pull it back so he would be facing him.

Keith's smile fell, but only because he felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing hitch. Lance had a similar reaction and they ended up locking eyes. They stayed that way for a few short moments that passed like hours, until Lance slowly started leaning towards Keith, carefully guiding him to do the same. Heart racing, Keith happily allowed Lance to pull him closer, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met. They melted into the kiss, Keith's hands leaving his knees so they could come up to cup Lance's face. The kiss was sweet but chaste as Lance's eyes suddenly opened wide and he scrambled away in a panic, so much so that he slipped off of Red. Forever thankful for his reflexes, Keith's hand shot out and grabbed Lance's as he failed to try and hold onto the lion. The two stared at each other with wide eyes as Keith quickly grabbed on to Red with his free hand to stop them both from falling. After a moment of awkward silence, Keith spoke.

"Red, let us down, please?" The slight panic in Keith's voice was evident.

The lion did just as asked and soon enough, Lance's feet touched the ground. As they did, he let go of Keith's hands and stepped backwards, a light blush brushing over his cheeks. He dropped his gaze as Keith got down from Red and stepped towards him.

"Thanks for, uh, catching me. And.. Sorry for running away."

"It's fine." Keith fell quiet for a second. "Was that... Not good?"

"Oh, oh no!" Lance rushed to say, eyes widening a little. "I was just... Shocked. No, uh, afraid. Panicked? Uh.. None of those make me sound good."

Keith just gave a small smile. "It's fine, Lance. I know what you mean. I was... A little shocked too."

Lance chewed his lip. "Bad shocked?"

"Good shocked.... What about you?"

Lance smiled back. "Same here. So.. Should we..." He shook his head, laughing a little. "Wow, no one's got me this tongue tied before."

Keith placed a hand on Lance's cheek, smile growing. "We should."

Lance locked eyes with Keith once more, and the two began to lean closer to each other.

"Keith, Lance!" The loud voice of Hunk could be heard. Both blushing, Keith and Lance practically jumped away from each other.

Hunk smiled as he spotted the two and walked over. "We've been looking for you guys.. Everything okay?"

They both nodded quickly. "Yep! All good! Let's go to lunch, huh?" Lance said, patting Hunk's shoulder as he speed-walked past him and out of the Red Lion's hangar.

Hunk looked at Keith confusedly, so Keith flashed a smile, making a mental note to kill Lance for leaving him later.

"Lunch!" Keith repeated, also heading out of the hangar.

"Did I... Miss something?" Hunk thought out loud to the empty room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked thatt! i rambled in the authors notes at the start so i have nothing to say here lol
> 
> comments and kudos would be v much appreciated!!<3


End file.
